The Third Man
The Third Man is the fourteenth episode of the second season of Castle. Summary As Castle and Beckett investigate the death of a possible serial squatter mixed up in a multi-million dollar heist involving exotic animals and diamonds, Castle tries to hide from Beckett the fact that a newspaper which ranked him as one of the city's most eligible bachelors also linked them romantically. While Castle relishes the moment, by agreeing to a date with a woman ranked by the newspaper as one of the city's most eligible bachelorettes, Beckett makes romantic plans of her own, with Lanie's help. Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson as Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Stars * Rick Gonzalez as Mickey Carlson * Sarah Brown as Amanda Livingston * Scott Elrod as Brad Dekker * Senta Moses as Michele Langford * Jack McGee as Dale Fickas * Siena Goines as Donna Vincennes * Christie Lynn Smith as Melanie Kopek * Jon Curry as Stan Kopek * Michael Enright as Noel du Preez * Corey Mendell Parker as Reggie Dyson * Shania Accius as Candace Dyson * David Appelbaum as Morgue Assistant * Kortney Nash as Simone Dyson * Yurie Ann Cho as Hostess * Adrian Neil as Maitre D' * Jay Caputo as Anton Francis (uncredited) * Wesley Sellick as Douglas Bishop (uncredited) Quotes :Martha: How is it, for a man who is surrounded by women, that you know so little about us? :Esposito: Ooh, she's gonna kill him. :Ryan: He's dead. So, Castle, is it true? Are you're finally off the market? :Castle: You guys, if either of you breathe a word of this... I swear, I will make you pay. :Beckett: "Romantically involved"? :Castle: "Rumored to be". :Beckett: What did you tell them? :Castle: Nothing! Why would I do that? Do you have any idea what this does to my reputation? :Beckett: Your reputation? What about my reputation? :Castle: I am just as upset as you are. I'm on your team. :Beckett: I need a date. :Lanie: A what? :Beckett: A date. A guy...a man? :Beckett: Hey, are you okay? :Castle: Yeah, oh yeah, it takes a lot more than that to scare me. :Beckett: What about a big hairy spider on your shoulder? :Castle: Yeah. That would do it. Gah! :Castle: You know Remy’s is open all night, they’ve got those burgers. :Beckett: Oh, and those shakes. Oh, why not. Featured Music *"Trading Things In" - The Voluntary Butler Scheme *"Dream A Better Way" - Tim Hanauer *"Cold Turkey" - Linear B *"Across Waters " - Channel Two Trivia *Castle notices that when Beckett is arranging her date with Brad, she flips her hair, a sure sign of a crush. Later, when the two are going to Remy's, she twists her hair as they leave together. *Castle once tried to deep-fry a turkey, to disastrous results. His eyebrows have since grown back. *When you notice Most Eligible Bachelors on the cover of the Ledger which Castle is listed as number 9, you'll see series creator Andrew Marlowe's name on there as Number 8 and several other Castle crew members. *The episode makes several incorrect statements about the law: **Alexis points out that her friend Sloan is seventeen, but that she'd be legal for Castle to sleep within three months. However, the age of consent is New York is 17, not 18 as it is in California, making her already legal. This is a very common mistake for shows written and filmed in L.A. to make. **Du Preez argues that he didn't know they were cops and he had the right to defend his store when he shot at Castle. However, as Castle has mentioned before, and notwithstanding laws in the rest of the United States, guns are all but illegal in New York City. Additionally, in New York, there is a duty to retreat; du Preez had a legal right to defend his own life with deadly force, but only if he couldn't escape, and he couldn't defend his place of business with deadly force at all. **The plot hinges on the Black Tailed Pythons listed in the customs declaration. Du Preez argues that importing the snakes is not a crime; however, Black Tailed Pythons are an endangered species. Importing them is a crime, under the Endangered Species Act. *When Castle starts getting ready for his date, he starts redoing his tie at different camera angles. *When discussing the snakes over the phone, Esposito asks, "Why do you care about some mother-freaking snakes on a mother-freaking plane?", a reference to the film Snakes on a Plane. 214 Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes